Une pétale de Rose
by Naeling
Summary: Tomber amoureuse d'un professeur ? Ça arrive. Tomber amoureuse du père de son meilleur ami ? Incorrect. Tomber amoureuse de l'ennemi de toujours de son père ? Impensable. Aller au bout de cet amour jugé inapproprié ? Certainement ! [Dracose]
1. Prologue : La fureur d'un père

_DISCLAMER : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , ce qui leur arrive dans cette histoire est cependant la propriété de l'auteure._

 _—_

 _—_

 ** _Prologue : La fureur d'un père_**

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, exactement ? Enfin, ça Draco le savait, ce n'était pas un mystère. Ce qu'il avait fait méritait sans doute tous les coups de poing du monde, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses agréables pour autant. C'était qu'il lui avait éclaté le nez le con. Et les brunes avec. Se tordant par terre, lamentablement, Draco se releva comme il le pu, se trainant plus qu'autre chose sur le sol du et froid de l'entrée. Putain. Mais quel con. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Et pourtant …. Eh bien pourtant il l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait pu résister. Sauf qu'il aurait dû le faire, bien sûr. Dans cette histoire, c'était lui le responsable. Il aurait dû empêcher cela avant même que ça ne commence. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même pour tous les coups qu'il recevait en ce moment précis.

Mais la baguette qui se tenait désormais dans son dos était loin de lui inspirer confiance. A vrai dire, il en tremblait. Et bien qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait confiance en les talents magiques du propriétaire de cette dernière, eh bien ça ne rendait pas le moins du monde la séance de passage à tabac moins angoissante. Il allait le tuer, réellement. Draco Malfoy allait mourir, allongé par terre sur le sol, à couiner et à gémir de douleur. Quelle fin … il aurait dû mourir une vingtaine d'année plus tôt, dans la bataille de Poudlard. Ou alors tué par Voldemort en personne. Ça aurait été … louable. Un minimum, tout du moins. Mais là, ça frôlait l'absurde. Il crèverait parce que son coeur avait choisit la mauvaise personne. Il était faible, tellement faible …

Une bourrasque le fit alors se redresser, il roula sur le dos, et quelques secondes plus tard à peine, des cordes s'enroulaient autour de lui, le serrant à outrance. Alors c'était comme ça qu'il allait mourir ? En s'étouffant, les côtes brisées par un sortilèges lancé par Ronald Weasley ? Si on lui avait dit ça plus tôt, alors qu'il était à Poudlard … eh bien il n'y aurait pas cru. Pourtant le regard bleuté du rouquin était déterminé et teinté d'une fureur noire. Lui assénant un nouveau coup sur l'arrière de la tête, il hurla alors :

« Tu vas tout m'expliquer. Tout depuis le début. Et surtout tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'as fais croire que tu pouvais baiser ma fille, Malfoy ? T'as un fils de son âge, putain. Dans quel univers tu as cru que tu pouvais te faire ma fille sans représailles ? »

 _—_

 _—_

 _Un petit prologue sous le point de vue de notre cher Draco, sachant que l'histoire sera écrite sous le point de vue de Rose la plupart du temps. J'attends de connaitre vos avis, critiques avec plaisir !_

 _PS : En ce qui concerne les rewiews, je tente de répondre à tout le monde, en ce qui concerne les rewiews anonyme en revanche, c'est plus compliqué. Vous pouvez laissez un pseudo et je pourrai alors répondre en fin de chapitre._

 _J'espère que ce premier aperçu vous aura plu,_

 _Emelyne_


	2. Topo personnages - Une pétale de Rose

Précisions contextuelles avant d'entamer l'histoire :

 **AU NIVEAU DES LIVRES :**

Je tiens compte de tout ce qui se passe dans les 7 tomes de la saga Harry Potter, aucune exception à prévoir à l'avenir à moins d'un retournement de situation.

En ce qui concerne « l'enfant maudit » … eh bien je ne le prend pas réellement en compte si ce n'est pour les « futurs » des personnages que nous avons suivis dans la saga originale. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, précisément ?

Rose et Scorpius sont amis depuis leurs premières années à Poudlard, Albus ayant servit d'intermédiaire entre les deux. A eux trois, ils forment un sacré trio bien qu'elle soit la seule des trois à ne pas être chez Serpentard.

—

—

 **Et les personnages qu'on connait depuis toujours, alors ?**

 **DRACO MALFOY :** Il s'est marié avec Astoria Greengrass peu après Poudlard et a eut un fils avec elle, Scorpius Malfoy. C'était un mariage d'amour qui malheureusement s'est terminé prématurément à la mort d'Astoria, l'été entre la 2e et la 3e année de Scorpius à Poudlard. Il avait donc 13 ans à l'époque.  
Draco a suivit une formation en potions avant de travailler pour St-Mangouste et de prendre le poste de professeur de potions à Poudlard un an après la mort de sa femme. Devenant le premier directeur de la maison Serpentard ayant été chez Serpentard depuis que Slughorn a quitté Poudlard 3 ans après la guerre. _Draco est le seul personnage de la saga originale dont je réécrit un peu l'histoire post tome 7_

 **RON WEASLEY :** Il a épousé Hermione avec qui il a eut deux enfants, Rose et Hugo. Il a travaillé avec Harry au bureau des aurors quelques temps avant de rejoindre son frère dans la boutique de farce et attrapes sur le chemin de traverse où il travaille toujours. Il vit dans le monde moldu avec Hermione. Si il tolère vaguement l'amitié de Rose et Scorpius, Ron est toujours bien loin d'apprécier Draco mais reste cordial avec celui-ci.

 **HARRY POTTER** : Il a épousé Ginny et travaille au bureau des aurors. Il a trois enfants : James, Albus Severus, et Lily. Il a entretenu une relation relativement cordiale mais distante avec Draco jusqu'à ce que leurs fils deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils sont devenus amis à leur tour. Harry a beaucoup soutenu Draco à la mort de sa femme.

 **HERMIONE WEASLEY :** Elle a épousé Ron après Poudlard et a eut deux enfants avec lui, Rose et puis Hugo. Elle travaille pour le ministère au service de la justice magique. Elle n'a jamais renié son côté moldu et a d'ailleurs un peu contraint Ron a adopter ce mode de vie et également à passer le permis voiture.

 **GINNY POTTER :** elle a épousé Harry et commencé une carrière de joueuse de Quidditch après Poudlard. Elle a mis fin à celle-ci quand elle est tombée enceinte de James et s'est reconvertie en reporter pour la Gazette du sorcier. Elle a trois enfants avec Harry : James, Albus Severus et Lily. Elle considère Draco comme un ami proche.

 **MINERVA MCGONNAGAL** : Elle est devenue directrice de Poudlard à plein temps et a laissé son poste de professeur de métamorphose derrière elle.

 **NEVILLE LONDUBAT :** Il est devenu professeur de botanique à Poudlard et est directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Il a épousé Hannah Abbot mais vit en dehors du château avec sa femme. Ils ont deux enfants dont Henry, élève de troisième année à Poufsouffle.

 **Si un autre ancien doit faire son retour, un topo sera ajouté ultérieurement**

—

—

 **Et les nouveaux, alors ?**

 **ROSE WEASLEY :** Elle a été répartie chez Serdaigle lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Inséparable de son cousin Albus, elle s'est très vite liée d'amitié avec Scorpius. Elle a un frère, Hugo, de deux ans son cadet, chez Gryffondor. Draco l'a toujours un peu intimidé, c'est quand il est arrivé à Poudlard alors qu'elle avait quatorze ans qu'un léger faible pour lui a vu le jour. (incarnée par Daria Sidorchuk)

 **SCORPIUS MALFOY :** Fils de Draco, répartit chez Serpentard, il a perdu sa mère quelques semaines après ses 13 ans. Il a très mal vécu ce deuil. Très proche de Rose, sa meilleur amie, elle est la seule à connaitre son faible pour Albus, son meilleur ami. (incarné par Lucky Blue Smith)

 **ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER :** Meilleur ami de Scorpius et Rose, il est le seul des Potter à être chez Serpentard. Il est totalement inconscient des sentiments que nourrit son meilleur ami pour lui. (incarné par Asa Butterfield)

 **LYSANDER DRAGONNEAU** : Second meilleur ami de Rose, chez Serdaigle, il est le fils de Luna et Ralf Dragonneau. Descendant direct de Norbert Dragonneau. Il est d'ailleurs fasciné par les créatures magiques. (incarné par Ethan Dolan)

 **SARAH ZABINI :** Etudiante de Serpentard en sixième année, elle est la fille de Blaize Zabini, Draco en est d'ailleurs le parrain. C'est la meilleure amie de Rose, elle est amoureuse de James Potter II et est fortement déprimée par le fait qu'il ait quitté Poudlard. (incarnée par Ashley Moore)

—

—

Les autres personnages de la nouvelle génération n'ont à ce stade pas réellement besoin d'une place dans la présentation des personnages. Il est cependant possible que cela se modifie au cours de la fiction.

A la moindre question, n'hésitez bien sur pas ! L'idée de ce récapitulatif est de vous aider (et moi avec, en fait)


End file.
